This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of shrub rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Macoranlem`. The plant is an upright to somewhat spreading seedling cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. `Macoranlem` has as its seed parent the variety known as `Macnewye` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,428) and as its pollen parent an unnamed seedling of my creation.